Blue Eyes
by Marie Nomad
Summary: The price of power is great. When one gets too strong, how long can one warrior last? And when you have so little time left, what do you do?
1. Goku's Diary

All characters belong to Akira Toriyama and Funimation. The story belongs to me. This takes place after the Buu Saga but not before the end of Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Blue Eyes  
Part One  
By Maria Cline  
  
If one can live forever and one can live for only one day, who will live more?  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
Who would think that I would write in a book? I'm not one of those types who like keeping track of my own thoughts. I mean, I'm one of those types who live for the moment. Unfortunately, the moment is all I got now. So, I'm going to write the moments down while I can.  
  
You see, all my life, I trained to be stronger; that was my life. I grew up like a normal kid, a bit slower than most humans, but like a normal kid. I trained all my life and I became very strong. I even became the strongest warrior in the world after defeating Piccolo.   
  
Anyway, after Raddiz came, my power just sky rocketed. I looked for ways of getting stronger faster for the battle against the Saiyans; Vegita and Nappa. The very world is at stake and it was all because I happen to be on it. I used the Kaiou-ken attack till my body was too sore to even move. I won many battles but I needed more power for Freeza. I finally managed to attain Super Saiyan form and became the strongest warrior in the galaxy but it wasn't enough, I craved for more power.  
  
Many years passed and I trained hard and even surpassed the Super Saiyan form twice. I still hungered for more power. It was like some kind of addiction. The stronger I became, the stronger I wanted to be. I thought I can't be too powerful. I strived to just push my limits more to see how powerful I can be. Unfortunately, it wasn't until recently that I learned the price of my power.  
  
I started feeling dizzy after training under Super Saiyan form three. I didn't tell anyone and figured that I was just wearing myself out. So, I just stuck with Super Saiyan form and the dizziness continued. My bones started aching and my senses dimmed slightly. Of course, no one else noticed. I still looked as healthy as I was when I first came back from the Cell Games.  
  
But, the pains continued and the feelings of weakness followed. My sense of smell had dimmed considerably. Before, I could track someone just by his scent on the ground. Now, I was lucky if I could smell Chi Chi's cooking a mile away. My other senses were starting to become weak as well. I can still see and hear as well as a normal human but to me, it was fading. Finally, I decided to get help. But where can a member of a virtually dead race go to get a check up?   
  
I went to Dr. Briefs for help. He was the top and only expert on the Saiyan body. He examined me, Vegita, and the kids constantly for his records and in case any of us get sick.   
  
He agreed not to tell anyone about this, especially Bulma. She would blab it out to everyone. After a bunch of tests, Dr. Briefs confronted me in private.   
  
It turned out that my body was being worn down by my own power. It's hard to explain how, but Dr. Briefs told me that it was like a race car engine. If the engine overworks, it wears down faster. Not only that, but my constant teleportation and the Kaou-ken attacks also weakened my cell structure over the years.  
  
So, I'm dying. Kinda. Dr. Briefs also told me that if I don't use my super saiyan power and teleportation and slowed down on my training, then I can live for another twenty or even thirty years.  
  
Thirty years, that sounds like a long time but to a Saiyan, that's just a fraction of what I could've lived. According to Vegita, Saiyans have the potential to live from two hundred to three hundred years. Of course, no one knows how long a Saiyan can live since all Saiyans often died in battle, training, or being murdered. And now the other humans will outlive me.  
  
Fortunately, Vegita and the other Saiyan warriors are not affected. Dr. Briefs checked them as well saying it was just a routine physical. All of them are aging slower than me, even Vegita, who was older than me physically, was born with a higher power and was more used to the power he had than I was. He also rarely teleported and never made it to Super Saiyan III. Ironically, it was his weaker power that will ensure that he will live far past me. The demi Saiyans' human DNA enabled them to have a more stable power. They also never learned to teleport and the Kaou-ken attack so they are safe.  
  
I don't know what to do. I can't tell my family about what's happening to me. What can I tell them? Hey, guess what? I only have thirty years or less to live. I don't really care about dying myself. I've been dead before and I don't mind dying again. The real problem is what if after I die, what will happen to Earth? The Earth could be in danger again and it will be up to Vegita and the other warriors. But I have faith in them.   
  
I just realized something. I will age into an old weak man. I guess it's not a bad thing... Chi Chi will finally have a husband to grow old with but... I've seen what old age does. I don't want to be a pervert like Master Roshi. I'm scared of what I will be. But, what can I do? All people grow old and I guess I'll just have to face it.  
  
We all grow old sometime. Even if you are most powerful warrior in the galaxy.  
  
*****  
  
"Goku!!!"   
  
Goku gulped as he closed the journal and hid it under his weighed clothes. He could trust his family but someone might still come across his journal and ask questions. "Yes?"  
  
"Dinner's ready!!!" Chi Chi boomed as she came into the bedroom.   
  
Goku laughed as he put his hand behind his head like he would normally do. "Wow... time passed by so fast!" He stood up and picked up his wife. "So, what's for dinner?"  
  
"Meatloaf, fish, the usual..." Chi Chi replied as she blushed at the sudden attention. "And PUT ME DOWN YOU OVERGROWN MONKEY!!!" She screamed as she banged her fists on Goku's strong forearms.   
  
Goku quickly lowered his wife and kissed her on the cheek. Chi Chi stepped back, blushed brightly, and asked, "What was that for?"  
  
"Just to show how I feel." Goku replied as he walked out of the door.   
  
Chi Chi smiled slightly as he walked away. "Goku's finally growing up."   
  
To be continued... 


	2. Vegita's Royal Transcript

Blue Eyes   
Part Two  
By Maria Cline  
  
Some losses are gains in another's eyes, if one looks back, that loss becomes a gain if accepted.  
  
Royal Transcript Log 438497:  
  
Ever since I came to this planet so long ago, I had one goal: to destroy Kakarot in battle. I fought him, and his friends and family and lost. Looking back, I suppose it was my own arrogance that enabled Kakarot to defeat me in the end. If I had just beat down on him without transforming, I would've killed him and changed history. But in a way, I am glad I lost that first fight. I wouldn't be the man I am today.  
  
I owe Kakarot so much that it hurts.   
  
Damn it, why should his eyes start turning blue?  
  
Oh, I suppose that am getting ahead of myself. It all started at a gathering at our house. It was the usual 'oh how's your son doing' and 'let's have a spar'. Normally, I would just sit in a corner and scowl at all the people, but this time it was different.   
  
Kakarot was having fun as always but I sensed something off about him. It had been growing for a long time. I didn't tell Bulma or the kids about this feeling I had because I didn't know what it was. Kakarot had been stopping by to see the old man several times in the past few weeks. Neither one of them ever told me why but I knew that something was wrong.  
  
Kakarot and I have a bond, so to speak, due to the fusion we shared in the Buu battles. In that damn fusion, our minds became one and we actually thought as one. The after effects of that mind meld still lingered. We can't read each other's minds, but we can sense each other at a close distance.   
  
I stared at Kakarot as he joked with Shorty. He kept on glancing at me and then turned away. He was hiding something from me. His power was weakening, as well as his body. It wasn't enough for anyone else to sense, but anyone else doesn't share the bond I have with Kakarot.  
  
Finally, I walked up to him in a casual manner. I challenged Kakarot to a spar in the gravity room like I would normally do at social gatherings. He glanced at Dr. Briefs for a second. He was nervous, I could smell it. He rubbed the back of his head and replied that he wasn't feeling like himself. Then I stared into his eyes. With my super saiyan eyesight, I noticed a faint shimmer of blue at the outer edge of his onyx black eyes. My heart shuddered as I stepped back. I nodded and told him that if he wasn't at his best, he wasn't worth fighting. I only told him that so I wouldn't look like I was getting soft.  
  
After the party, I made my way to the old man and confronted him. I didn't threaten him like I would have in my younger and more evil days but I told him what I know about blue eyes on pure-blooded Saiyans. With the obvious exception of my children, who have naturally blue eyes, all Saiyans have dark eyes until old age, when they gain blue eyes. Among the Saiyans, it is believed that when a Saiyan's eyes turned blue, they will die of old age. We called them 'Death eyes'. Of course, it was believed to be a legend since most if not all Saiyans die in battle, training, or murder. Saiyans don't like getting old and weak and having to rely on their children to support them.   
  
Dr. Briefs confirmed my suspicions but begged me not to tell anyone else. I agreed reluctantly. After all, it wasn't my business about Kakarot on the verge of dying of old age. But, it will be a pathetic way to go. No Saiyan should die weak and feeble minded, especially Kakarot.  
  
Damn it, Kakarot, your Saiyan power shouldn't turn against you.  
  
*****  
  
Vegita growled as he put away his royal transcript in his capsule and locked it away. He didn't want to be caught writing in a book since everyone else would take it that he actually cares about Kakarot.   
  
He looked out of the window to see Kakarot leaving Dr. Brief's lab again. Kakarot still visits at least once a month under the premise of new training equipment but Vegita knew that was a lie.   
  
The Saiyan prince came out of the gravity room and marched to Kakarot. Vegita looked up into Kakarot's eyes and saw more of his pitch black eyes have turned blue. It was still invisible to the human eye but it won't be for long. "Kakarot, may I have a word with you, alone?" Vegita asked as he gestured to the room. "I can most assure you that the gravity is off in there."   
  
"Uh... sure." Kakarot nodded as he followed Vegita to the gravity room. The Saiyan closed the door and stared at his fellow warrior.   
  
After a few tense moments, Vegita spoke, "I know the true reason you visited Dr. Briefs."  
  
Goku was almost taken back. He could almost sense Vegita's meaning in those words. "You could tell?" Goku guessed as he stepped back slightly.  
  
Vegita nodded. "You have forgotten that I am fully aware of how a Saiyan changes when he ages. Of course, to a normal human, we would look the same but another Saiyan can always tell. You have been getting weaker and slower, and your senses have been dimming. I can tell because of the bond we made when we did that fusion." Vegita explained.   
  
"You didn't tell anyone, right?" Goku asked almost afraid of what his friends and family would think if they know how little time he had.  
  
"No." Vegita crossed his arms and leaned back, "You can't hide this forever. There is one distinct trait that showed that a Saiyan is going to die of old age; blue eyes."  
  
Goku facefaulted. "Blue eyes?! But..."  
  
"Your eyes are starting to turn blue. It's only to a point so only I or anyone else with super eyesight could tell, but it will be visible to the human eye and when it does, everyone will be asking questions."   
  
Goku hung his head as he thought about how he could tell the others. He didn't want to make everyone else to worry about him. His kids may not understand about why he won't do anything about it. His precious granddaughter may not want him to die. He wanted them to believe that he could live on forever but now he may have to tell them before they find out accidentally. "I... don't know if I can." He admitted.  
  
"Oh please! You have harnessed the power of every living person on this pathetic planet! You have died twice and lived to tell the tale. You have even survived my oozaru form. How can you not tell your family that you will die of old age before they do?"  
  
Goku just shrugged and nodded. Vegita was right. How could he just stay silent? He had faced many perils in his life and this is just another challenge. "I'll tell them soon but at once so I can get it all out of the way." Goku admitted, "I'll tell Chi Chi first. She has a right to know."  
  
"Yes, she does." Vegita agreed, "If you want to die by combat, you can fight me when you are ready."  
  
Goku smiled at Vegita's offer. While it may sound like a death threat, it was an offer to die like a warrior rather than an old man. "I'll think about it. Thanks, Vegita!"  
  
"Of course." Vegita nodded and said, "You better leave now so it won't arouse suspicion." He opened the door and Goku flew out.   
  
"Bye, Vegita!" Goku waved as he hopped onto his nimbus and flew away.   
  
Vegita watched the happy Saiyan leave and closed his eyes. In just a mere thirty years, he will be the only Saiyan alive and in another fifty his wife may pass on. For that moment, the mighty warrior felt completely alone.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chi Chi's Diary

Blue Eyes  
Part Three  
By Maria Cline  
  
Every hope of a married couple is that they would grow old together, but what does one do when he or she would watch the other fade away?  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Ever since I was a little girl, I dreamed of the perfect married life. You know, one of those nice peaceful lives where the wife just stays at home cooking and cleaning and the husband goes out to take care of his family.  
  
Of course, with Goku as a husband, peace is rare sometimes. I mean, after it turned out that Goku was really a super powerful alien from outer space, normality seem so distant. He died while saving the world and stayed dead for a year to train with King Kai. It didn't help when Piccolo kidnapped my baby Gohan and trained him in the harsh desert.  
  
After that mess was over, I got Goku back again but he was all beat up and is trapped in a body cast. Gohan didn't help much when he decided to leave for Planet Namek. Looking back, I could see now that Gohan loved Piccolo very much and felt so guilty about his death.  
  
When Goku finally recovered, he didn't bothered to say goodbye to me. Instead, he just flew off on his cloud and I haven't seen him again for another two years.  
  
After Goku finally came back, he had to train again for some androids and then after Cell, I haven't seen him again for seven years.  
  
It was a cruel endless cycle for me. Goku would come back but then he would leave for years on end. I grew worried when Goku finally came back to me after so long. I grew worried the cycle will start and Goku will have to leave me again to fight some damn enemy.  
  
It didn't happen yet and so after a few years, I relaxed. Goku had been staying around more often. He helped me with the chores and even sold fish on the market for money. He was acting like a real husband for a change and I loved it.  
  
But, lately, I had been feeling like something was wrong. At first, I thought it was paranoia since Goku had been acting more like the husband I dreampt about. Then, this feeling grew and plagued me. He had been leaving several times to Capsule Corps for some reason. He had also been using the Flying Nimbus rather than just teleportation.  
  
A normal woman would think that her husband is having an affair but I don't think so. Goku and I share a rapport of sorts from the time we spent together. I know how he thinks and feel most of the time. He seemed more tired than before, and his appetite seemed smaller. I grew worried but I don't know why.   
  
Finally, Goku came to me one bright day. He seemed so distant and hesitant. More hesitant than the time he told me about the androids and the possible heart disease. He gazed at me for the longest time like he was remembering how I looked at that moment. I was scared for him. Goku was going to tell me some bad news. What was it? Another enemy threatening the world? Some alien that had it for Saiyans that will kill us all again?   
  
Goku finally put his hands on my shoulders and told me that there is no enemy. He held me like he was afraid I might run away. He talked about the times he had been training and how he trained to save me and the world. He appologized to me for going off all those times. I was confused. Then, he told me about how Saiyans were supposed to age slower than Humans but he was different. My heart stilled as Goku explained about how his power and the techniques had hastened his aging. Dr. Briefs told him that if he slowed down and not teleport, he could live for another twenty or maybe thirty years.  
  
I was stunned. No, I was completely shocked. I didn't know how to react. Goku, my sweet powerful Goku, is going to die of old age sooner than me. It was strange and yet comforting. I always thought I will be an old hag while Goku will remain young and handsome. Now, we will grow old together like I always dreampt. Yet, I was scared. I never thought of Goku and me growing old together. Goku wasn't supposed to die before me of old age.   
  
I stared at him as he stared back. He was so anxious in his eyes. He whispered to me, "Everything will be all right." I just smiled slightly and hold him. I can feel that he was scared, not just his aging faster than me now but how I and the others will react.   
  
He collapsed into my arms as I gently rocked him whispering, "I know."   
  
We didn't say anything else as we hold each other. All this time we had, we didn't need to say what we feel. I still don't know how I feel about this revelation. I do know that Goku needs me and I will be there for him till the end.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi sighed as she closed her journal and hid it in her mattress. It wasn't the most secure place in the world but she trusted her family.  
  
She gazed at Goku's sleeping form. He had been sleeping more lately and while it bothered her before, she understood completely. Goku needed his rest more than ever. He looked so peaceful and still so Goku. She could watch him sleep forever.  
  
Goku opened his eyes and looked up at her. He smiled as he got up and yawned. "What time is it?" He muttered.  
  
"Six o'clock."  
  
"Huh?" Goku jerked up. "Already?! Oh man..." He moaned as he hit his head.   
  
"It's okay... I just woke up myself." Chi Chi stretched and leaned next to her husband. "It's normal to sleep late once in a while."  
  
"I know." Goku groaned as he stretched as well and felt a few bones popped. "Ow... oh... more bones... I don't like this feeling."  
  
"It's called aging. Get used to it." Chi Chi quiped as she smirked.  
  
"You are enjoying this aren't you?" Goku teased as he ran his hand down her face.  
  
"I'm growing older too..." Chi Chi sighed as she looked down. "We do need to tell Gohan and Goten and the others soon... you can't hide this forever."  
  
"I know... that's why I told you first. I thought, you deserved to know first... but... oh Chi Chi... I don't know how the others will handle this. They always see me as the strongest, as their only hope when the world is in danger. They never expect me to change." Goku looked down. "To..."  
  
"We're... only mortal. Even the strongest warrior in the universe must age, must change." Chi Chi gently kissed him on the neck. "We are all aging. We all die permanently some day."  
  
"I know... that's why I won't cheat this. No Dragon Balls, no senzu beans, no gadgets from Bulma, just me and my will." Goku vowed as he whispered.   
  
"And me. You won't do this without me." Chi Chi said as she grasped his hands and held them.   
  
"And you." Goku corrected as he smiled and kissed her hands. "I'll tell Gohan, Goten, Pan, and Videl today... and the others tomarrow. They will understand right?"  
  
"They will understand and respect your decision." Chi Chi reminded as she stood up and held out her hand. "Come on, Goku... let's get some breakfast."  
  
"Yeah... I'm starving." Goku laughed as he got up and took her hand.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Gohan's Journal

Blue Eyes   
Part Four  
By Maria Cline  
  
Knowledge is power but what can one do if all the knowledge in the world can't help the one you love?  
  
Dear Journal:  
  
Today, I discovered something strange and somewhat revealing to me. My father is aging exponential faster than what was first predicted. It turned out that the constant Ki power ups had enabled stress on Dad's body that acellerated his cellular decay.   
  
Oh brother! What am I talking about?! My father is dying and I'm writing a report about it!  
  
I suppose I should start at the beginning.   
  
Things had settled down after the Buu Incident and everything went back to normal. Well, at least normal for us. Videl and I got married and had Pan. Mom and Dad loved Pan very much. Dad would train her alot, much to my displeasure, but it was like play fighting. Besides, Pan is very strong, even for someone with only one-quarter saiyan blood; and someone had to teach her how to control her power. Mom spoiled her constantly like any grandmother would.   
  
Anyway, a few years went by and things seemed normal if not a little redundant. Goten and I stopped training, much to our father's chagrin but he understood. I have noticed that even Dad had slowed down his training to be with my mother more often. That made sense and I was happy for them.  
  
However, today I discovered the real reason for my father's recent change in behavior. You see... in layman's terms, Dad is aging faster than a Saiyan and will die in approximately 20-35 years, depending on how careful he was. While that is a somewhat long time, it wasn't as long as Dad should have lived. By Vegita's estimate, Dad could have live well over 200 years from now. He could have lived well beyond his great-great-great grandchildren.  
  
Even now, I don't know how to feel about this revelation. My immediate reaction was to treat Dad's condition. I told him that I would do everything in my power to treat and possibilly cure him.  
  
He looked at me and laughed and said that there's no reason to treat him. I was stunned at his answer. How could he not want a cure? Why does he want to die at such an early age?   
  
Goten seemed equally upset. After all, Goten didn't get to be with Dad until he was seven years old. He didn't get much of a chance to bond with Dad as much as he wanted to. Dad is just tossing away his time.  
  
I'll talk to my little brother and then I will confront my father again in private to understand his perplexing behavior and ease my troubled mind.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan closed his labtop and stared at the sunset. It had been a long time since he had actually observed a sunset. Many times he had been too busy to watch the red orb of light slowly set into the west. He saw his wife and daughter talking and trying to make sense of what Goku said. Twenty years and his father will be dead.  
  
"Hey, bro." Goten muttered as he sat beside him.   
  
"Hey..." Gohan smiled slightly as he watched. The two were silent as the sun set.   
  
"I can't believe he wanted to do it." Goten growled as he grabbed a rock and crushed it into dust. "Why?!"  
  
"I don't know. I have been trying to understand Dad's motives in this matter." Gohan sighed as he patted Goten's shoulder.   
  
"I just don't get it." Goten said as he tensed, "Dad would've lived another hundred years and he decided it would be a good idea to just lay down and die! Maybe... maybe he just wants to leave Earth again."  
  
Gohan shook his head. He could understand Goten's frustration in this regard. He couldn't understand Goku's logic in wanting to die at an early age when Earth needed him, when his family needed him. "I don't think so. But, I'm not sure why Dad wanted this."   
  
The two sighed as they sat together. "Why does Dad want to age?" Goten wondered out loud. "I've heard about what old age does. Why does he want to age?"  
  
"I don't know..." Gohan admitted. "Maybe, I should confront Dad about this situation. Alone."  
  
"Good idea... maybe you can think of something that can convince Dad to get some help." Goten agreed, "You are way smarter than me."  
  
"Perhaps." Gohan nodded, "I'll call you if I need backup."  
  
"Thanks. Just tell me if you can get Dad to change his mind." Goten agreed.  
  
*****  
  
It was a clear beautiful night as Goku lay on the ground staring at the stars. He sighed as he put both his hands under his head and just gazed upward at the twinkling stars. It has become somewhat of a tradition for him to go out when the nights are clear and gaze at the stars. They are beautiful to him and so uplifting.  
  
He closed his eyes and said, "Hey, Gohan." He could sense him even with his weakening Ki sensing power. Gohan always had such a powerful and recognizable aura around him, even if he didn't train.  
  
Gohan came out of the shadows and sat by him.  
  
Goku smiled slightly and said, "What's on your mind?"  
  
"My insane father." Gohan whispered as he looked up. "Dad... why don't you want treatment? I'm positive that we can find something to help you. We could even use the Dragon Balls."  
  
"Why?" Goku sighed as the starlight hit his face. "Why waste a wish?"  
  
Gohan glared at him as he took off his glasses. "I don't think saving your life is wasting a wish."  
  
Goku shrugged as he looked at the sky some more. "Gohan... I've died twice. I've been in space. I've been in the afterlife and know the gods on a first name basis. I've seen you and Goten grow up and have my first granddaughter. What else is there for me? Maybe... maybe I'm just tired."  
  
"Tired?" Gohan repeated stunned. He had never heard of his father being tired of anything. Goku, his father, had always been so filled with energy anyone around him would just be energized just by looking at him. How can he be tired now?  
  
"Tired of living outside the lines. Tired of having the weight of the world on my shoulders. Tired of... not being human." Goku explained as he smiled at his son. "I've done a lot in my life and I'm ready to retire. Just be with Chi Chi for the rest of my life."  
  
"But... you could live for much longer than thirty years." Gohan insisted as tears filled his eyes. "You could do so much more."  
  
Goku shook his head. "I've done plenty. And it's not like I'll die tomorrow. I still have years in my life and maybe I can just relax for a few years. I'll still train and help out with Pan but... well... it's time for me to grow up and just spend my life with my wife."  
  
Gohan stared at his father for the longest time. For a better part of his life, he had known Goku as his fun loving father, his older playmate, his sparring father, his friend, and his protector. Now he saw him in a new light, now as a man who wants to be human. "You just want to die of old age? Are you sure? I've done research on how old age and deteriorate the senses, body, you could very well even develop mental disorders that..." Gohan stopped his rant as Goku looked away. "Dad? Do you have any idea what you are getting yourself into?"  
  
"Of course I do. But... even if I try to live as long as I was supposed to, I'll just die anyway." Goku pointed straight up at one of the stars. "Those stars up there will burn out someday. Everything ends someday."  
  
Gohan stared up at the stars and said, "But some of those stars burned out years ago and it only looks like they are still bright."  
  
Goku smiled and added, "The stars may die out but their light lives on."   
  
Gohan's jaw slacked slightly as he understood the significance of those words. His father may die but his legacy will live on. "Perhaps." Gohan sighed as he looked up again. "You must understand that I will want you to be checked on a yearly basis. Dr. Briefs is a genius but he may make a mistake concerning your condition." Gohan reminded as he looked at his father.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Good." Gohan sighed as he leaned back and stared up at the sky. There was nothing he could do for his father. He could just go and use the Dragon Balls behind his father's back, but that would just be insensitive. He had to respect his father's wishes not to interfere with his condition. For now, he felt completely helpless about his father.   
  
As the two stared at the stars, one star behind them dimmed and vanished into the black sky, never to be seen again.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. A Girlfriend's diary

Blue Eyes  
Part Five  
By Maria Cline  
  
A son's love for his father can be eternal, but how long can a father be with his son?  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today, something happened. It was like any other day, I had my hair done again and bought some new clothes.  
  
Then, I had a date with Goten. You know, that cute guy who's father just happened to be the archenemy of my father. Well... not really archenemy, but you get my drift.  
  
Goten was acting off. He was quiet and he seem like his brain was on another planet. I kept on asking what was wrong. It wasn't like him to be so moody.  
  
Finally, under the clear starlit night, he told me. His father was dying. Sort of.   
  
It's hard to explain, but Goku (Goten's dad) is an alien who is supposed to live over two hundred years or even more. Unfortunately, Goku has only thirty years to live. While for most people, that's a long time but for Goku it's very short.   
  
After that he ran off. I don't blame him that much; I mean, he has so much to think about.   
  
Tomorrow I'm going to talk to him.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Princess Pilaf  
  
*****  
  
Princess sighed as she sat in the car. She looked at her watch and then at the old clock that stood in the building across from herself. "Can never keep good time with that old clock." She muttered. Goten came out and sat beside her.   
  
"Hey, Goten, how are you doing?"  
  
"Okay..." Goten muttered as he hung his head. "Dad is going to announce to everyone that he's going to die tomorrow."  
  
"He's not going to die that soon." Princess reminded him. "He has another thirty years to go. That's a long time."  
  
"He would've lived another hundred." Goten sighed, "No matter how hard I think, I can't figure out why he wanted to give up so easily? Is it me? Is it the fact that there's nothing to fight now?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know Goku." Princess confessed, "Have you thought about getting him some help? Maybe the aging has already affected his mind."  
  
"No... he refuses... besides, with the lives we lead people would think that we were crazy in the first place." Goten held the blue elf. "I don't know what to do. I can't support Dad's decision. He... wasn't there when I was growing up... he just came back. He can't leave again." Tears came down the teenager's eyes as Princess held him back.   
  
"It's okay... it's natural. People grow old and die. That is normal."  
  
"BUT MY FATHER'S NOT NORMAL!" Goten screamed as he turned Super Saiyan. Princess gasped as she felt the air around her grow warm and the very light Goten emanated was overwhelming to look at. "He died twice and came back! He can go to the farthest regions of the galaxy and come back in a blink of an eye. He can gather the life force of an entire planet into a bright ball of light. WHY CAN'T HE JUST STAY YOUNG?!"  
  
"Because... your father is mortal." Princess said as she shook in fear.   
  
Goten laughed bitterly as he shook and dropped out of Super Saiyan form. "Then why do I have such a hard time believing that?"  
  
"Because we all believe that our parents will live forever." Princess said as she looked down. "I know how you feel. My father is very old; he's old enough to be my grandfather. Every night I pray that I won't wake up to see my father dead in his sleep. I want him to stay forever but that's not possible. Don't tell me that I don't know how you feel. I do."  
  
Goten smiled as he held her again. "I'm sorry... I guess I'm just not used to the idea of someone dying forever."  
  
"You have to. Someday the people you love will pass on... and there will be nothing you can do to stop it." Princess whispered in his ear. "You can't cling on to life forever."  
  
"I can try." Goten said as he reached up and held Princess's head in his strong but gentle hands. "Thank you. I guess I need someone normal to talk to once in a while."  
  
"I'm here to help you." Princess said as she went up and kissed the warrior. "Someone has to keep you grounded."  
  
The two held each other and kissed. The old clock rang as the minute hand finally reached the top. Goten stopped and gazed at the clock. "We better go. We're going to be late."  
  
"Yeah, we don't want to run out of time." Princess nodded as she drove the car away.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. An Android's Log

Blue Eyes  
Part Six  
By Maria Cline  
  
To live forever is to live alone.  
  
Entry Log No: 5456231  
  
I never thought this would happen. When I was first created I had one program to follow; to destroy Goku. I fought his friends and was stopped by a greater enemy than myself, now I was good and even had a daughter of my own. A sweet little girl who is very normal and I wanted her to remain that way.   
  
For the past few months, I had noticed something was... different about Goku. I cannot explain it. I was programmed to be able to see any changes in Goku's body, such as temperature, vitals; I could see weaknesses in Goku. Lately every time I saw him I noticed a small dip in his power. I wasn't sure what it meant, but it couldn't be good. I told Krillian about my suspicions and he told me that if there was something wrong with Goku, he wouldlet us know.  
  
Today he let us know.  
  
He gathered all of us at the Capsule Corps, and he was nervous. I've never seen Goku so nervous in my life. Chi Chi was holding his hand and his two sons were watching him warily. He told us about his condition. Everyone, except Vegita, gasped in shock. I was stunned myself. In only thirty years or less, Goku will wither away and die. Dr. Briefs had explained how Goku's power and techniques have been wearing down his body. Ironic, isn't it? Goku's own power will kill him in the end.  
  
Goku made it clear that he didn't want to be pitied or treated like he was made out of glass. He was still one of the strongest men in the world and being babied wasn't something he liked. I watched as Krillian and the others talked to Goku while I remained at a distance, the way I usually act toward other people.   
  
I looked at down at my own hands and then at everyone else. How much had I changed since the Cell Games? I did become softer, but that was all. I didn't become weaker over the years; in fact I became stronger. My husband was going into middle age and I was still in my prime. I was part human but I was also part machine. How long would I live?  
  
I talked to Dr. Briefs in private and after a few quick tests, he confirmed my fear. According to his research I can live for another two hundred years or more. I was stunned at the thought. Marron and Krillian are normal human beings, I will outlive them and my decendants. The only ones who had a chance to live as long as myself are Master Roshi, Piccolo, and Vegita, and I would rather die than live with any of those men.  
  
As I lie here writing my journal, I can see my husband. How long will he last? Forty? Fifty years? I don't want to live forever. Oh well...  
  
Sincerely,   
  
Eighteen Chestnut  
  
*****  
  
Eighteen sighed as she slipped into bed next to her husband. "Hey, hon." Krillian said as he looked up from his book. "What's wrong? Is it about Goku?"  
  
"No... and yes." Eighteen replied as she looked away. "It's just that Goku's announcement got me thinking... I can live for over two hundred more years. I will outlive my grandchildren. I just wish I was Human like you."  
  
"Oh..." Krillian looked down as he closed his book. "Eighteen, there's nothing wrong with you. You are strong, smart, and beautiful. So you can live a little longer than me, that's no crime."  
  
"But... you will grow old and perverted and I will remain... young." Eighteen whispered, "How will other people look at us then?"  
  
"Who cares?" Krillian said as he shrugged. "We live on an island and our friends don't care."  
  
"I do." Eighteen said, "I don't want to live that long without you. After you and Marron die, who will I be with? Master Roshi?" She paled at the thought. "I... I'm going to look for ways to shorten my life to more human terms."  
  
"Don't." Krillian insisted as he took her hands and held them firmly. "Eighteen, I love you and I always will, but you can't just look for ways to die just because I may die a few years before you do. Besides, I died three times... I'm not that hard to kill off forever."  
  
"You can't remain young forever."  
  
"I know... and I don't care." Krillian insisted as he sighed. "Just don't think like that. Okay? If by any chance I do... die before you and I can't be brought back, then I know that you will find a way to go on. You're the strongest woman in the world." He held her in his arms and said, "Don't worry about it. Okay? I'm not dying tomorrow."  
  
"I know." Eighteen whispered. **Only in fifty years.**  
  
To Be Continued... 


	7. Bulma's Diary

Blue Eyes  
Part Seven  
By Maria Cline  
  
When you know a friend for the longest time, you believe you can be friends forever, but what happens when forever will come to an end?  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
Wow... something just happened that really shook me. Goku's dying. I mean, it's not like he has the heart virus again, thank Dende, but it's weird. You see, Goku's a Saiyan and so he's supposed to live for over another hundred years or even more. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Goku's use of the Kaioken, Instant Transmission, and the constant power ups weakened his cell structure and shortened his life.   
  
In only thirty years or less, depending on how careful Goku is, he will die.  
  
Funny, I never pictured Goku growing old. On the other hand, I never pictured Goku to be married and have a granddaughter. It's just... when I first met Goku, he was a wild child. He'd never seen a woman before and didn't fall for me like I thought he would. He even saw me naked and didn't care. As we both grew older, Goku seemed to grow wiser and made many friends, especially from those who tried to kill him. He had this way of making people like him and trust him. I guess if I never met him, I would've ended up way more spoiled than I am now.   
  
I found out a week ago and I am still stunned. I mean, why does Goku have to die like that? He's super powerful. He had gathered the lifeforce of the entire population of Earth into a massive Ki blast. He had traveled to the very stars and back. He had even become legendary by becoming the first super saiyan in over a thousand years. Why can't he overcome something like old age?  
  
It's not like this new condition isn't curable. It can be cured by the simple use of the Dragon Balls or even one of my inventions, but Goku doesn't want it. I still can't understand why. Goku has a duty to Earth, to the entire universe, to keep it safe. Every day, I dread growing old and feeble while my husband remains in his prime. I work every day to figure out a way to extend my youth. Now I work even harder since I can almost hear my biological clock ticking.  
  
Now that I think about it, maybe Goku just wants to rest. He has been through a lot in his life and maybe he just wants to end it like most normal people.   
  
Of course Vegita is miffed about this. I think he knew about this way before I did. You see, Vegita had been acting odd for the past few weeks. For one thing, he didn't spend so much time training like he normally did Instead, he left for several hours in the night and came back. He also hasbeen telling me and the family (in private) that he lovesthem. Of course, that had me doing a physical on him to check that he wasn't possessed or had someone manipulating his brain. There were also reports of some golden warrior in black going around punishing criminals and saving lives. It wasn't Gohan or Goten, or even Goku; and Trunks has been too busy. Bra and Pan can't go Super Saiyan yet so that left Vegita.   
  
Maybe he wanted to make up for what he did. I mean, he did great evils in his life and he only helped save the world once of his own free will; the other times he had an ulterior motive. I bet that he wants to get into Heaven when he finally dies. This new revelation about Goku made him think about death more clearly than before. In fact, it made everyone, even me, think about our final death.  
  
Funny how something like this makes a person think. Every time we dealt with tragedy, we always relied on the Dragon Balls to make it better, but now not even the Dragon Balls or even the supreme gods of the Universe can help Goku.   
  
Why does it have to happen to Goku?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Bulma Briefs  
  
*****  
  
Bulma turned off her laptop and took off her glasses. She wiped her eyes as she heard a door slam. She smiled slightly as she looked up, "Another night of crime fighting?"  
  
Vegita rose an eyebrow as he sat down on the bed. "Only training. I did save a few weaklings, but only because they were in my way."  
  
"Oh please." Bulma rolled her eyes. "Can the attitude and be straight with me. I've known you for too long to be fooled by that ego of yours. You are trying to redeem yourself so when you die you can be with me and the others."  
  
Vegita stared at her and sighed. "There is no fooling you, woman. It's just that... Kakarot will die only on thirty years and then I will be the last living Saiyan. Makes a person think. What good have I done? Yeah sure, I helped saved the universe but does that make up for all the races I destroyed? When I was working for Freeza, I enjoyed killing and making myself stronger with every fight. I... saw genocide as a training opportunity rather than murder. When I think back, I find myself thinking what was I doing? I was a monster. Freeza may have made the Saiyans into his minions but the Saiyans were begging for it. Saiyans thrive on blood and strength, if Freeza hadn't shown up, we would've found another way to release our anger. Kakarot is stronger than me because he see lives where I see training opportunities and I found myself finally seeing that as well. It's too late for them my victims I can't bring any of them back."  
  
Bulma gasped as she wrapped an arm around Vegita's shoulders. She had never seen Vegita so open before. Maybe Goku's condition had opened Vegita's heart somehow. "Vegita, you are not evil any more. If you were you wouldn't be here. You have done a great deal of good in the past twenty years, it will count when you die and I bet that won't be for a long time. Besides, Goku and I can pull a few strings."  
  
"Perhaps, but I don't want to take any chances. I don't want to rely on you or Kakarot's string-pulling to get in. This planet will need a new protector after Kakarot is gone. The kids... they are powerful but they don't really have the heart to be full-time protectors of Earth. I will have to take over for Kakarot after..." Vegita bowed his head down. "I can live for over a hundred years or more; I don't know. Saiyans don't die of old age."  
  
"Goku will."  
  
"And Kakarot shouldn't die of old age. He's a warrior, he's the most powerful warrior in the universe and he is going to waste away. I've heard of stories of old Saiyans needing to be hand fed and taken care of like infants. That's one of the reasons why there is a custom that..." Vegita hesitated and finally continued, "that an offspring or a close friend would kill the Saiyan when he proves to be too weak."  
  
"And that's what you did with Nappa?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No, I killed him because I found him pathetic." Vegita said, "I doubt Kakarot's brats would help him when the time comes. Neither of them would dare to kill their own father, they love him too much."  
  
"Vegita, you're not thinking..."  
  
"I won't murder him, but when the time comes and Kakarot is old and feeble... a shell of his former self, if he asks for it, I will give him a quick honorable end." Vegita vowed.  
  
"And what would you do when I grow old?" Bulma asked, almost fearfully.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know." Vegita tilted his head up.  
  
Bulma wrapped her arms around her husband and just held him. Years ago, Vegita would've pushed her away and demand to be left alone. Yet the Saiyan wrapped his arms around his wife and remained silent.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	8. Goku's Second Entry

Blue Eyes  
Part Eight  
By Maria Cline  
  
Anyone can face a challenge with a healthy body, but who can face a challenge with a fading body?  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's been two years since I told everyone about what's happening to me. It was rough at first. The others have been very nice, almost too nice. Goten and Gohan tried to convince me to find a way to extend my life. Dr. Briefs has been checking up on me on a monthly basis. Chi Chi has been very sweet and careful with me. She has even been feeding me healthy foods to help me out.  
  
Vegita has been going around crimefighting and saving lives on a nightly basis. I guess he wanted to do some good, or maybe practice being a hero after I'm gone. I don't know what the others are thinking... but I guess I made them think.  
  
I can't tell them what's going on now. My eyes have been turning blue, now, others can see it so clearly. Panny asked me why my eyes are turning blue like her Mommy's and I told her that Saiyans' eyes change after a certain age. I didn't tell her the truth... I mean, she doesn't know that Saiyans are meant to live for over two hundred years, so she may accept it better when I depart this world forever.  
  
Things are starting to get blurry now; I mean, not like before. Over the past month, things have been getting harder to see. I can't see things in the distance and sometimes not even up close. The world has been growing darker around me... not too much yet... but I'm scared. Dr. Briefs told me that my eyes are slowly going out and that I will go completely blind in two years. What will I do? The others have just adjusted to the fact that I'm going to die in thirty years or less, how can they react to the fact that I'm going blind now?  
  
It's not like I'm going to be dead any time soon, but the thought still chilled me. Also, Dr. Briefs figured that my condition is getting worse. I have slowed down on my training and stopped teleporting, but the strain of my workouts are still taking their toll.   
  
If I want to live another twenty years, I have to stop training completely. Can I do it? Can I just stop training? I've been training to get stronger literally all my life. Even when I was stuck in that body cast I still tried to train. I don't know if I can stop training; fighting, working on my body is what I do. I don't know what to do if I stop training. I can always just be a role model. Pan needs someone to train her, she has great potential, maybe even greater potential than her father's.   
  
What should I do? Should I give up what I love and live for another few years or keep on doing what I do and go out with a bang?  
  
*****  
  
Goku slipped his journal into his drawer and sighed as he rubbed his eyes.   
  
"Goku? Are you okay?" Chi Chi asked as she came up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay." Goku grinned, "I... was just thinking."  
  
"Oh." Chi Chi frowned slightly. "About what?"  
  
"Just... trying to figure out what to do. Dr. Briefs told me that my condition is still getting worse. I... I would have to stop training all together if I want to live another twenty years." Goku said as he looked down and clenched his fists. "I don't wanna stop training but I don't know what to do. What should I do?"  
  
Chi Chi closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't know. I can't tell you what to do... fighting is your life. You need to fight as much as you need to eat. I do want you live a long time but I can't picture you as the type that would sit and watch TV all day. What do you want to do?"  
  
"I want to train the others and keep on training myself."  
  
"Then maybe that's what you should do. I can't stand the thought of you spending your last years miserable." Chi Chi said as she came up and held him. "Just try to be careful."  
  
Goku looked down and said, "I'll try." Goku gazed into his wife's face and nearly choked on a sob when he saw only a mere blur.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	9. Ubuu's Journal

Blue Eyes  
Part Nine  
By Maria Cline  
  
When someone grows old, there will be another to replace him, if he desires it.  
  
Dear Journal:  
  
Today is the day of the Tournament. I had been training constantly for this day. I am very nervous.   
  
All my life, I have been stronger than others in my village. In fact, I have defeated every warrior there and I am only ten. I am my village's great hope for you see, the plagues had ravaged our crops and I have to buy food and supplies for the upcoming winter.  
  
I was tired and hungry when I finally reached the Tournament Arena and it was huge with all sorts of warriors and fighters around that are far taller than me. I wondered if I had a prayer against legendary fighters like Hercule and his bodyguard, Mr. Buu.  
  
I registered and since the Children's Tournament no longer exists, I qualified for the Adult Qualifying Rounds.   
  
It was strange as I stood in line; I could see far ahead, warriors punching the machine and getting a score. If I had a high enough score I would qualify. I watched intensely as the line ahead of me punched the machine. I could not believe my eyes when they started getting scores like '750' and '600'. The warriors before them could barely make a hundred. I had to wonder what kind of chance I had.  
  
Then a tall man with dark hair and dark sunglasses came up to the machine. His stance was a little jarred, like he might fall over. His hair showed streaks of grey and white, and he was dressed in a blue outfit with white armbands. He raised his hand as if to feel the machine and the warriors ahead of me yelled at him, demanding to show his strength.  
  
The man with the sunglasses seemed to glare at them and then raised his fist. The machine shattered into a million pieces and there was silence. He smirked as he walked away slowly.  
  
After the machine was replaced I hit it with all my strength. I had to enter the Tournament for my village. Oddly enough, I sent that machine through the wall. I pleaded forgiveness from them, since I didn't want to destroy it. However, the authorities forgave me, and said that qualifiers are not responsible for damage.  
  
After eating a good meal and resting, I went to the Tournament. My heart pounded as I drew out my number.  
  
I felt my jaw drop when I realized that I would be fighting the strange old man who destroyed the machine in a single punch. His name was Goku. I had heard a great deal about the legendary mystery named Goku from a neighboring village that this Goku had saved when he was a mere child. I heard that he could transform into a giant ape at pure will and ride a magical cloud. I didn't know Goku truly existed. At that point I was scared stiff.  
  
In the ring, I felt my heart pound as I watched the man in front of me. He tilted his head to me and yet didn't seem to look at me. He told me not to be scared and dared me to attack him. I couldn't. He seemed frightening and I couldn't attack him.  
  
That was when he started to make fun of my parents. That was when I felt rage build in my heart. According to legend, Goku was a sweet kind boy, but all I saw was a bitter old man. Enraged, I savagely attacked Goku and broke his arm. He screamed in pain and then tossed me out of the ring.  
  
I had failed. I had failed my village and my family in the first round. I looked at Goku who held his arm and then limped off of the arena. I felt bad for injuring him like I did; I knew that it was legal but I still felt bad. Some of the other warriors helped him off and led him away.   
  
I followed them into the medic area where the doctor fixed Goku's arm. I was amazed at how much he still wanted to battle despite his condition. His sons yelled at him and berated him like a child. In a fit of rage, the man with the glasses flung off Goku's sunglasses and yelled at him again. Goku didn't say a word but he didn't back away. I went up to him to ask for his forgiveness for injuring him so badly. Goku turned his head towards me and my heart stilled.  
  
Goku's eyes were half blue and half black in a way I couldn't believe. One half of the eye was blue while the other half was black. His odd colors weren't the only thing that shocked me; his eyes were also lifeless and weren't looking at me. Goku was blind. I had injured an old blind man. I was so ashamed. I went onto my knees and begged for forgiveness. I closed my eyes as tears ran down my face. I felt so bad for attacking Goku like I did. It was wrong.  
  
He smiled at me as he patted my shoulder. He told me that it was all right and he loved it when someone fought all out with him. We talked for a while and he introduced me to his friends and family. They were all very nice, despite the fact that I broke Goku's arm. They just laughed it off and Goku told me that some of his best friends tried to kill him the first time they met. I was baffled at the thought of making friends with people who tried to kill them. Goku was one of the friendliest warriors I had ever met. He wasn't an old bitter man; it was merely an act to make me fight him with all I had.   
  
I must go now. Goku's match is coming up and I cannot miss it.  
  
Sincerely,   
  
Ubuu Uub  
  
*****  
  
Ubuu put away his journal and watched the ring. "Look! There's Grandpa!" Pan exclaimed as she pointed over to the arena.   
  
Goku was standing proudly with his arm in a sling. Vegita was standing across from him. The two warriors smirked and Goku said, "Don't show mercy."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Vegita said and the two vanished in thin air. The two fought fiercely and quickly. Ubuu's eyes widened as they became mere blurs and bashed throughout the arena.   
  
"They are so fast..." Ubuu gasped.  
  
Finally Goku flew out of the ring and crashed onto the ground. Vegita stood on the ring with a guilty look, and the Announcer exclaimed, "Vegita wins!"   
  
"He is a powerful warrior," Ubuu whispered in shock.  
  
"Dad!" Gohan exclaimed as he ran up to his father. Goku's broken arm hung at his side and his lip was bleeding.   
  
"I'm okay... thanks, Vegita." Goku smiled blindly at the warrior.  
  
Vegita just nodded and turned away. He tensed up and thought, **Damn it, that was no fight. Kakarot didn't have a chance against me.** Before he came to Earth so long ago, he had always loved to beat up and kill weaker warriors. Slowly, he felt more satisfaction in fighting only strong warriors. He had just beaten up a blind old man; he hated that.  
  
"Here." Gohan said as he reached into his pocket and fed Goku a senzu bean. The injuries vanished and Goku's body tensed.   
  
"Thanks, Gohan," Goku said as he patted Gohan on the shoulder.   
  
"Here's your staff, Grandpa," Pan said as she gave Goku a long red staff.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Your arm is healed," Ubuu gasped in astonishment. "It's a miracle."  
  
"Actually, it's magic," Goku said as he stood up. "You'll learn those types of things when we start training you."  
  
Ubuu blinked and asked, "Train me?"  
  
"Train him?" Gohan asked. "Dad, you're in no condition to train anyone."  
  
"He has potential," Goku insisted. "He's as strong as you were when you were his age."  
  
"Really?" Gohan asked stunned. **How can a human have that much potential?**  
  
"Wait, I am deeply honored about this but I cannot train right now. My village suffered a horrible plague and I had to win the Tournament for money for food for the winter. I have to find a way to earn more money, or my people will suffer!" Ubuu explained with fear in his heart.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure that Hercule and Bulma Briefs can help you out," Goku explained. "They're pretty rich and they love helping out others."  
  
"Wait... you know Hercule and Bulma Briefs personally?! They're richest people on Earth!" Ubuu exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yeah, we've known them for a while," Goku replied. "They are old friends of the family. So, would you like to train with us? With your parents' consent of course?"  
  
"Wait! Dad! You can't train Ubuu! You're in no condition to train yourself!" Gohan berated. "Honestly, you're acting like you can still blast planets to atoms! You can't go around training kids at your age, in your condition! You have to watch out for your health!"   
  
Goku just nodded and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Gohan, I am fully aware of my condition. I am not a child." He turned his head toward Ubuu and asked, "What do you say?"  
  
"If my parents allow, I will be deeply honored to be your student," Ubuu said in relief as he bowed. He always wanted to learn from the best warriors to become stronger. He was already the strongest in his village; he could take on a group of adults twice his size.   
  
"Good. Why don't we watch the matches and after that talk to Bulma and Hercule about this?" Goku said as he felt for a seat.  
  
"Ubuu, you go ahead," Gohan advised as he took Goku's arm. "Dad, can we talk in private?"  
  
"Sure, son," Goku said as he allowed Gohan to pull him away. "Ubuu, stay right there. I'll be right back."  
  
Gohan pulled Goku to the side and asked, "Why are you doing this? Ubuu is powerful, but you don't have to train any more people. The world is at peace."  
  
"For how long? We both know that peace lasts only for so long." Goku said as he patted Gohan's hand. "The past seven years have been wonderful and I enjoyed it, but as long as good exists there will always be some evil entity out there. Gohan, you and Goten are good and strong and so much smarter than me but neither of you want to be warriors. You both want to lead normal lives and I can't force you to do otherwise. It wouldn't be fair to you or your family. Ubuu and Pan, they both have something unique. They both have a desire to fight for the greater good. Those two can do so much with their power and heart. The world needs someone like that in the future. I won't be around forever."   
  
Gohan stared at his father. Goku wasn't just looking for someone to train; he was looking for a replacement. He didn't want to fight for the world any more and Goten felt the same. As much as it pained him, Ubuu and Pan were the next generation of Z warriors and Ubuu would be the new champion. "Dad..."  
  
"Let's go and watch the fights," Goku grinned as he took Gohan's hand and they went off toward the ring.   
  
The fights came and went and the warriors watched eagerly. Ubuu would've won, but he was defeated by Mr. Buu. He received the money he needed to help his village. Everyone talked happily about the new boy and about themselves. Still, once in a while, someone glanced at Goku with almost pity. No one wanted to admit that this could be Goku's last fight. The warrior didn't see the glances but he could feel them in his heart. He didn't want the pity or the sadness. Slowly, the air around him was turning cold, the setting sun bringing about darkness in the once bright sky.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
